


Affection

by hmweasley



Category: Avatar (TV), Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Kataang Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 02:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15571464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hmweasley/pseuds/hmweasley
Summary: Katara loves having Aang close.





	Affection

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "affection" prompt for Kataang Week 2018.

Katara loved having Aang by her side. They thrived on physical affection, whether it was a hug or a kiss. Sokka acted as if they were over the top, but Katara couldn’t have cared less. It was good to know that Aang was there, especially once they’d gotten a bit older and learned what the life of an Avatar in peacetime looked like. They had to take what they could get, relish it for the times Aang was away.

So, when he was home, she would hold him close. No matter what anyone else—especially her brother—had to say.


End file.
